Venom
by Sable Sun
Summary: It felt as if my blood was replaced with venom, unbelievably painful poison. A pain incomparable and agonizing. I wanted, no needed, it to be over. - A story that explores Bella's time alone after Edward leaves in New Moon. Told in 100 word snippets.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Trying something new to practice keeping my writing to a certain word limit. I hope you like it!

Pain. So much pain. Unbearable pain. I stumbled forward, and all I could think was _no_. Edward, where had he gone? I tripped every other step, my eyes blurry from tears and my mind clouded with gut wrenching melancholy. I blindly hiked through the forest, knowing that logically there was no Edward here. He was long gone, and likely so was his family. They were all gone.

The tears continued to flow, but how I didn't know. They should have run out, as it seemed I had been crying for years.

Strangely, my lips never parted, and I never sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell.

So, this is what defeat felt like. No, this was more than just defeat. It felt as though a part of me had truly and completely died the moment I hit the ground. I felt no need to get up, and I felt no want to live.

Numb.

What did I want then? I wanted nothing more than to simply close my eyes. The world, it drifted slowly to black, my eyelids fluttering shut. There, there…there was the empty nothingness that I longed for, the numb, hollow nothing that I needed to drown my staggering agony. There, there…


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes opened.

It was still dark out, but dawn was clearly approaching, as light streamed through the windows. Any other time I would have found the sight beautiful, but now…not so much.

I sat up. How did I get home…I didn't remember walking back home. I simply remembered falling. For some reason, it truly didn't seem to matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

I realized then that Charlie was sitting next to me, watching me closely. How had I not noticed before?

"Bella, what happened?" Charlie asked. "You were alone in the woods. You fainted."

I looked at him but said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Every day Charlie would try to talk to me, and every day I would look at him and say nothing. I simply had nothing to say. Nothing in the world seemed to matter to me anymore. I was enveloped by a constant and complete darkness. There was a hole inside of my soul. I couldn't bring myself to speak, even if I wanted to. There was something keeping me quiet. Something had sewed my lips shut. Nothing could compare to this state of sadness I found myself in. I truly did not care. I didn't care that I couldn't speak.


	5. Chapter 5

"With time, things will go back to normal."

That's what everyone kept saying, but I couldn't see that happening. My normal wasn't their normal. Normal for me was being with my vampire family. Being with my Edward. I didn't see how anyone could ever replace them or replace him. People didn't understand because their normal wasn't my normal.

"You need to try to move passed this."

What was the point? What was the point? I didn't see the point in moving passed this. How would forgetting Edward make me happier? He was my everything. I couldn't bear to move passed him.


	6. Chapter 6

"You need to go back to school, Bella."

I turned around, staring at Charlie blankly. School? Why would I go back to school? What was the purpose of going back?

"You've missed a week now, Bella. You need to go back. I don't know what to do with you. I'll have to send you with Renee—"

"NO!" I protested, my voice screechy and loud.

Charlie looked taken aback, surprised I had spoken. "I don't know what else to do with you, Bella."

"I'll go back to school," I said.

Charlie just stared at me at me again. "Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

The first day I went back to school I had fallen ill almost immediately. As soon as I saw the building, I buckled next to my truck, vomiting violently. Could sadness really make someone so sick? Somewhere in the back of my mind, I recognized that my behavior and reactions were incredibly abnormal and that I truly did need help, but again that part of my mind was far buried. In the forefront of my mind, all I could think about was my unbearable sadness. Seeing the building where I had fallen in love with him, it was just too much.


	8. Chapter 8

On the sixth day of school, I no longer felt physically ill when I saw the school building. I was able to look at the building and even the classrooms without feeling sadness any longer. Instead, I looked at them numbly, feeling no emotion at all. It was worse than feeling sad, this numbness. It was completely encompassing, as if it has swallowed me whole. The same numbness enveloped me at home. I went from feeling depressed to feeling literally nothing at all. Charlie could see it in my eyes too I thought, that lack of emotion. That lack of life.


	9. Chapter 9

On the twelve day of school, I no longer felt numb. I felt nothing. Literally nothing at all. Before, I would have thought the feeling of nothing to be a welcome thought, but now all I longed for was to feel something. The time passed by quickly. Hours turning to seconds. At times, I was not even sure if I was awake, and at others, I was unsure if I was even in my body. The thought of not knowing where I was haunted me. I would go through the motions of everyday life, but I never stopped being lost.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks passed by quickly. In theory, the time should have passed slowly, as I was in so much pain, but that wasn't the case. My burning misery never left, but time went faster than it ever had before. I knew something was very wrong with me. These feelings of emptiness and pain after a loss were not normal, and yet I couldn't change anything. I couldn't fix things. I couldn't change how I felt. It was terrifying. I couldn't help but wonder what Edward was thinking. How he felt. I knew he no longer loved me, but I still wondered.


End file.
